


Among The Juniberries

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass space parents, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt, Let Them Sleep, One Shot, PTSD, Romance, juniberry flowers, that holo room, the lions are here omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Shiro just wanted to sleep but he can't remember the last time he actually got a full 8 hours. After the recurring nightmares jolted him awake, Shiro found himself wandering around the castle for a security sweep. However, Shiro got more than he bargained for when he found solace in the arms of a princess while they shared a secret moment among the Juniberries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TropicNanners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicNanners/gifts).



> MY FIRST SHALLURA ONE SHOT! <3 I think it's about time I wrote one for them because I made one for Klance. I also want to take this opportunity to thank all of my readers for the love and support they give to my main Voltron drama fic, Taking Chances. I'll post as soon as I get time to write the most awkward dinner scene ever, guys! I've just been busy with life. 
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoy this short story that gives us a glimpse of Shiro's night terrors and how a beautiful warrior queen doesn't give a fuck about how he looks, what he's been through, or what he lacks. Because for her, he is Shiro and he will always be her paladin. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> -I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender. All rights are reserved to the creators, writers, and producers.  
> -English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors.  
> -This is a gift fic for my smol tumblr friend, sir-schneeflocke.

 

* * *

 

_‘Strap him down!’_

_‘N-No, please!’_

_‘Haggar, the experimental arm is completed.’_

_‘Good. Proceed with the amputation.’_

_‘NO!’_

 

Shiro shot up from bed. His heart was pounding against his chest and cold sweat covered his whole body. His dark eyes flitted all over the dimly lit room to make sure that the monsters from his nightmares weren’t there. After he took several gasps of breaths to calm himself down, Shiro looked down to stare at his artificial right arm. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration while he fought back the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes.

Shiro no longer remembered the last time he had proper sleep. Too many things already occupied his mind to care about that and even if he tried, the nightmares would always come for him. His fingers made a soft mechanical sound when he clenched it into a fist.

He missed how simple his dreams used to be.

He missed being whole.

He missed…

Shiro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and he curled his toes slightly when his feet touched the cold floor. If he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight then he might as well do a brief security sweep of the castle followed by some training exercises.

After he put on some clothes and splashed some cold water on his face, Shiro stepped past the automatic door of his room and into the hallway. The royal corridors of the castle were quiet and the light crystals were set to a minimum level since the inhabitants of the place were asleep except for him.

Making sure to tread the halls as quiet as he possibly could, Shiro started on his way. He passed by the only other door besides his in the stretch of floor and pressed his ear against the cool surface that were accented with blue.

Bossa nova music softly played on the other side followed by muffled snoring. It sounded like Lance slept like a baby and Shiro felt a pang of jealousy in him. He, too, wished that he slept like a rock like Lance did but his nightmares weren’t going to let him do that, now would they?

Shiro boarded an elevator and went to the first level of the castle. The grand lobby was enigmatic and devoid of any trace of life except for him. He checked the locks of the entrance and peeked behind every marble pillar that lined around the grand staircase. When he reached the door of the hanger in which the lions were kept, he entered each door. He first checked up on Red and naturally, it was holed up in its force field.

“Hey, Red.” Shiro greeted as he walked to it but kept his distance. He knew how ‘moody’ Keith’s lion was due to its temperamental nature. “Just taking a little walk.” He smiled but it was tight at the bitter feeling he had. Since the lions are ‘alive’ in a sense, Shiro felt the air in the hanger chance as Red responded to him. The aura of the room felt a little electrified but soon, a strange feeling of understanding that did not belong to Shiro washed over him.

“Thanks.” Shiro gave a little wave and walked to the hanger next door where Green was. Unlike the first lion he visited, Green didn’t have its force field up but it was a little more welcoming. Shiro noticed that the computer console by Green’s paw was turned on and a thick chord extended out of it. The other end was plugged into a socket behind the lion’s nape and its yellow eyes flittered with tiny lights as upgrades downloaded into its system.

When Shiro came closer, he stopped when he saw Pidge curled up with their knees up to their chest and their head rested on top while a portable tablet was clutched between their fingers. Shiro sighed and went to retrieve a thermal blanket from one of the shelves at the end of the room. He went back to where Pidge was and carefully pried off the tablet from their sleepy clutches.

Shiro smiled when Pidge made a tired groan but nonetheless stayed fast asleep. After he set the tablet on the table, Shiro draped the blanket around Pidge’s sleeping form. The feeling in the room changed with satisfaction in the air. Shiro wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things but he it was like he heard a soft, low purr.

“No problem.” Shiro whispered to the lion and he gave a small nod after he was sure that that strange sound was Green thanking him. These lions sure are strange; it was like they really are alive and they communicate to the other paladins who aren’t their pilots even if it’s minimal.

The hanger with the yellow lion in it was warm and the room reminded Shiro of summer back on earth. Like red, Yellow was in its bubble and like its paladin, the it gave a warm welcome like it was happy to see him.

“Hello, there.” Unlike with Red who was unpredictable, Shiro dared to touch Yellow’s force field. The air shifted and a happy go lucky aura lifted up that made Shiro smile. “Yeah, just doing a quick sweep of the place.” Shiro nodded and went on his way.

Blue’s hanger was drenched in a peaceful light that made Shiro miss the oceans of back home.

“Hi there, Blue.” Shiro stood in front the barrier and reached out to touch it. The surface rippled like water but it was rock solid. The lion’s eyes glinted while it watched Shiro carefully before the air changed and a soft, cool breeze swirled around the room. These lions really were strange.

“Lance? Yeah, sleeping like a baby.” Shiro had no idea why he said that but it felt like he understood the silent question that danced in that phantom wind. “He exhausted himself  from arguing with Keith earlier.”

The friendly conversation was short and Shiro nodded a good bye before he went into the final hanger where his lion was. But then, the strange phantom wind appeared again and Shiro stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at Blue.

“Thanks.” He smiled and left. “You’re a nice kitty, Blue.”

The black lion’s hanger was the last one in Shiro’s nightly visit but despite being the one farthest due to security reasons, Shiro didn’t feel a bit tired and it frustrated him. He _wanted_ to sleep but he _can’t_. He entered the spacious room when the door parted automatically to let him in. When he came onto Black’s line of sight, the violet force field around it faded away. Shiro smiled as he felt a sense of welcome come from his lion when he approached.

He closed his eyes when he placed his right hand on the side of the lion’s leg. He took a deep breath and touched the invisible bond that existed between him and Black. Soon enough, he felt a tug in his core and a strange feeling of concern flooded him.

Then, a silent question.

“I can’t sleep.” Shiro replied. “It’s nothing new.” he sighed and opened his eyes but he just stared at his metal arm that was as cold as the surface he touched.

Another tug in his core followed by new question that whispered in the secret confines of his mind.

“No.” Shiro forced out with a shaky breath. “No, Blacky. I’m not okay.”

Shiro heaved out a deep sigh and pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the black lion’s leg, his arm braced against it above his head. He knew the Black can feel his pain and the turmoil of his thoughts because they were bonded in a deep level. It was awkward for Shiro at first since he’s so used to being locked away in the darkness of his own mind but then this supernatural lion robot comes along and the two of them became connected.

"The usual nightmares.” Shiro muttered and closed his eyes but the moment that the blurred faces of his torturers flashed within his closed lids, he quickly snapped his eyes open. Shit, even he can’t do that anymore.

“I wish I wasn’t so damaged. Then maybe… maybe…” Shiro whispered quietly. He was about to continue when his ears caught a faint sound from outside the hanger and it sounded like footsteps. The moment that Shiro stepped back from the black lion, its shield immediately went up to enclose itself in.

Shiro did not take that as a good sign.

An intruder? In the middle of space? How could he be so reckless to let someone slip by? Shiro’s senses went on full alert and he glared at the door.

“I’ll be right back.” He said after he threw a quick glance at his lion. But as Shiro walked out of the hanger, Black’s eyes glinted with mischief.

This will be interesting

*

Shiro pressed his back against a marble pillar and he timed his movements with the footsteps he heard before he darted to hide behind the next. This little strategy was something he had mastered well from his cozy little stay with the Galra and it was a great aide for him as he stalked the owner of those footsteps.

It could be one of the team but why would Black raise up its shield like that if there wasn’t a threat? Shiro darted behind the next pillar and the next until the footsteps were louder. When he turned a corner, he caught a glimpse of violet before it disappeared down the next intersection.

To cut his trip short, Shiro quietly slipped past another hallway to intercept the castle’s visitor and trap them in a corner. He waited patiently behind the shadow of a doorway and as he predicted, the footsteps approached his hiding spot. When it became close enough, Shiro jumped out from hiding and raised his right arm as the metal glowed violet with the Galra power it held.

But before he knew it, the cold, sharp edge of a crystal dagger pressed against his throat and his eyes widened with shock as it met with a pair of ethereal blue ones that held equal surprise in them.

“A-Allura?!”

“Shiro?!”

The dangerous, violet glow on his right arm quickly died down and Shiro lowered it to his side while Allura withdrew her blade from his throat. She may be a princess, but she can hold out her own and in this case, slit someone throat if they proved to be an enemy. Allura was a gentle soul but she was far from helpless and that was one of the many things that Shiro admired about her.

“I’m so sorry, princess.” Shiro apologized with haste. “I thought it was someone else. My lion fired up its shield up when you passed by outside so I assumed there was an intruder.”

“It’s quite alright.” Allura replied with a small smile while she slid back the beautiful crystal dagger in a hidden sheath within the folds of her night gown. “I understand your distress. However, what I can’t comprehend is why would the black lion raise up its shield like that? I sensed nothing but peace within their auras.”

Allura paused and tapped her lower lip with her index finger in thought and the sight was something Shiro found quite adorable. “Except Keith’s lion.” She said. “It’s is rarely at peace. How did Lance put it? Ah, ‘Red and Keith have zero chill?’”

The latter part of her statement sounded more of a question than an actual expression and Shiro smiled. But that smile was wiped away as soon as it appeared because of the grueling feeling Shiro felt ravish him inside.

He just tried to hurt Allura.

He came close to doing it if Allura wasn’t a tick faster than him in countering his attack.

Shiro felt distaste and disappointment at himself. His gaze lowered to the floor to avoid Allura’s he had to force himself to turn away from her.

“Princess,” Shiro began, unsure. “I’m…I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to.” His metal fingers made a soft electronic wheeze as they twitched. “I didn’t know. I thought an enemy managed to sneak into the castle and---“

“Let me stop you right there.” Allura’s tone was gentle but it was serious. She took a step closer towards Shiro and continued; “You were only doing your duty to protect.”

“I almost hurt you, Allura.” Shiro gritted out and when their eyes met when he looked at her once again, he was taken back by how concerned she looked. “If I did, I would never forgive myself.”

“Oh, Shiro.” Allura’s eyes turned sad. Carefully, she lifted her hand and slowly reached out to touch the tips of her fingers down Shiro’s jaw to make him look at her. Shiro felt frozen in place, but he gazed upon her.

“Princess?” Shiro asked, his eyes wide at the physical contact and the tenderness of it sent a spear of disbelief and strangely enough, comfort, within the turmoil he felt.

“Look at you.” She took a moment to gently rub her thumb against one of the dark circles underneath Shiro’s eyes. “You’re barely getting any rest.”

“I’m afraid it’s been that way for quite some time now.”

Allura was silent while she watched him and Shiro felt self-conscious. But as the two of them stood there in the middle of the empty hallway, Shiro couldn’t help but think how beautiful Allura looked with the way her hair was a snowy cascade down her back from the dimmed lights. Her eyes looked thoughtfully into his while her brows bunched up while she tried to decipher what she should do. And the way those lips pouted…

Shiro shook his head and purposely cleared his throat to snap himself out of the trance. He felt his cheeks burn but decided to suppress those secret feelings. Shiro wouldn’t be right for Allura; they were in the middle of an intergalactic war and he was too broken for her. He can’t afford to worry her with him waking up half screaming in the middle of the night or being a little too paranoid and wary about everything.

Allura deserved someone better.

Someone whole.

“Well, princess,” Shiro managed a quick apologetic smile. I’ll finish up my security sweep of the castle. If you need me, I’ll be in the training room afterwards.

Shiro slightly dipped his head in a small bow and he turned away from Allura. He had to force himself to walk away from her after the close call he almost did. But before he even got three steps in, Allura grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

“Wait.” Allura’s fingers were warm against the skin on his left arm where she latched on. “I…” she hesitated once but Shiro waited for her patiently. “I want to show you something.” She offered a smile. “When I can’t sleep, I go there. I was just on my own way before we…ah, ran into each other.”

“Allura---“

“There is no room for negotiation.” Allura shook her head and her smile grew warmer which made something flare in Shiro. “Come with me.”

Allura dragged Shiro halfway around the castle. Their footsteps echoed along the empty halls but they didn’t say anything. Allura was in a hurry with her eager strides and the hem of her night gown flared around her legs like a blooming flower. Shiro didn’t have any difficulty keeping up with the princess because his legs were obviously longer.

The two of them stopped in front of a familiar door but a passage way Shiro rarely entered unless it was necessary.

“The holo room?” Shiro asked, looking utterly lost.

“Yes.” Allura replied as she let go of Shiro’s arm and he secretly felt disappointed at the parting of her warm fingers. “I go here when I can’t sleep.”

“Why?” Shiro knew that Allura frequented this room especially back then when king Alfor’s AI was still around. Sadly, the Galra virus managed to get through the system through an infected Balmera crystal. Those were one of the times that Shiro felt utterly powerless as he watched a broken Allura lose her father’s memories like that.

“You’ll see.”

Allura placed her hand on the hand scanner and the door parted in the middle. The two of them stepped in the wide domelike room that was devoid of anything but the single pedestal in the middle where Alfor’s AI used to appear.

“Shiro,” Allura turned to face the paladin. Shiro then noticed that the dark skin of her cheeks was tinted with a pink blush. “I want to share to you the memories of my home.”

When Allura closed her eyes and laced her fingers together over her chest like she was praying, the lights in the holo room dimmed until their shadows disappeared. Shiro watched as a single lavender colored orb of light descended from above and it hovered over Allura’s palms when she opened them. Shiro took a step back when Allura released the orb of light from her hands it floated towards him. He was about to ask what was supposed to happen, but then, the orb exploded into a million glittering lights and a bright flash covered the whole room.

The whole room changed into a vast, spacious field of magenta flowers. Great blueish green mountains lined the horizon and a calming, unfamiliar fragrance filled Shiro’s senses.

“What…?” Shiro gaped at the beautiful display. When a gust of wind blew by and several petals danced into the air, Shiro caught one and he was surprised to feel the velvety softness of it when he rubbed it between his fingers.

“Altean technology can temporarily recreate the reality of memories to a certain extent.” Allura explained when Shiro turned to look at her. She bent down to pluck a flower from the ground and the petals detached from the stem and floated in the wind when she blew it towards Shiro’s direction.

“So it’s a realistic illusion like your dad?” Shiro asked but immediately regretted it when Allura’s eyes turned sad. The wounds of losing king Alfor’s AI and having the image of her father shatter into pieces in her arms were still fresh.

“I’m sorry, princess, I didn’t mean to.” Shiro lowered his gaze and felt like a complete idiot. He seemed to be having rotten luck since he stepped out of his room.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Shiro.” Allura picked up her smile again. She then held out her hand to him in offering. “Come.”

Shiro looked at her open palm and internally debated which hand he should hold hers with. Absentmindedly, Shiro lifted his mechanical arm first but remembered that his recklessness almost led to him hurting her earlier. So he reached out with his left instead and when Allura’s warms fingers laced with his, Shiro felt his heart kick his ribs and heat bloomed in his cheeks.

There were no words between the while Allura led them to a cozy patch of soft grass. Her night gown pooled around her legs when she sat down and the glare of the sun made her hair blaze like white gold and her skin like molten toffee. Shiro settled beside her but he was careful to put a respectful distance between them.

“What are you doing?” Allura suddenly asked.

“I’m sitting down, princess.” Shiro replied with a small awkward smile. When Allura frowned slightly, he tilted his head in a silent question.

“Don’t avoid me like the plague, come sit closer.”

“Well, alri---“ Shiro wasn’t able to continue when Allura took the initiative to beat him to it and scooted closer to settle beside the black paladin.

“Now, that’s better, now is it?” Allura smiled brightly at him and Shiro was captivated by the beauty of that smile. He nodded and Allura turned her head to scan the picturesque landscape. “My father would walk with me in these Juniberry fields not far from the castle when I was a little girl.”

Shiro watched her carefully and listened.

“These flowers are beautiful all year round but they’re at their best when our moon is at its closest to Altea’s surface because they glow.”

“That sounds magical.” Shiro smiled and the gentle breeze that blew calmed his nerves. He began to relax and enjoy Allura’s company while he imagined what the princess was trying to tell him. “I wish I could see it.”

“It is magical, Shiro.” Allura’s eyes lit up from within. “It’s like they’re alive. It’s truly beautiful.”

“We have beautiful flowers back home too.” Shiro said.

“Like what?”

“Like, uhm,” He paused to think. “Roses, sunflowers, bluebells, cherry blossoms…”

“Cherry blossoms?” Allura sounded confused. “Like that fruit Hunk talked about during dinner?”

“Well, not exactly.” Shiro chuckled and stretched out his long legs in front of him while he slightly leaned back against his elbows. “What Hunk was talking about is called cherry; and like you said, it’s a fruit. Cherry blossoms are pink flowers that grow on trees and they’re beautiful when they fall to the ground.”

“Earth flowers grow on trees?” Allura demanded with shock, her eyes wide.

“Some. But not all earth flowers grow on trees, princess.” Shiro smiled and looked at the woman seated gracefully beside him. “Some do on bushes, and shrubs while some grow on the ground like your Juniberries. We have flowers called orchids that latch on tree trunks and thrive there.”

“What odd flora you earthlings have.” Allura muttered in wonder while she soaked up the information. There was moment of pregnant silence between them but it didn’t feel strange or awkward. Shiro felt peace settle within him while he enjoyed the wind and the sea of magenta flowers that gently swayed along. He thought that this was a really good realistic illusion of Allura’s memories because when Shiro focused, he caught a faint fragrance that smelled nothing like the flowers back on earth did.

Beside him, Allura busied herself with twiddling with the Juniberry flowers she plucked. Shiro wasn’t sure what the princess was doing because she kept her hands hidden within the outer folds of her gown while she worked.

“What are you doing, princess?” Shiro asked, suddenly curious.

“Just give me a moment.” Allura flashed a quick smile but did not avert her eyes from her hands. After a short while, she said; “Here, it’s done. Sit up for me, will you?”

Shiro complied and sat up to peer over to what Allura was hiding. The next thing he knew, Allura leaned in close to him and held out her arms with something grasped between her hands. His eyes widened when Allura placed a crown of Juniberries around his head.

“There.” Allura couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “Now, you’re royalty too.”

But as she lowered her hands from the flowers around Shiro’s head, her fingers brushed Shiro’s cheeks in a gentle caress. Their faces were so close and Shiro could feel Allura’s breath mingle with his. His eyes trailed down from being lost in her ethereal gaze to being mesmerized by her plump, slightly parted lips.

Shiro leaned closer and Allura did the same.

It took all the strength he had for Shiro to pull away and he squeezed his eyes shut when he turned away from Allura. What the hell was he thinking? This was the princess, for crying out loud! This was the queen of the rebellion against the Galra.

And him… what was he?

He was a broken soldier, something Shiro secretly admitted to himself. Hell, he couldn’t even eight hours of sleep without screaming in the middle of the night from the same nightmares he got. Every single thing that went bump in the middle of the night gave him paranoid thoughts that the enemy managed to break in without setting the alarms. He can keep his cool in stressful situations that involved the team, but when he’s finally alone in his own thoughts, his own personal hell ensued.

“We can’t.” Shiro forced out softly. “Not me.”

“Wha-What are you talking about?” Allura’s face was hot but she couldn’t help but feel that pang of embarrassment and rejection.

Shiro wasn’t sure how to proceed, hell, he couldn’t even look at her. “Not me, princess.”

“Shiro, I don’t understand.” Allura’s face fell sadly, but the look in her eyes was stubborn. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” the black paladin began. “You’re a princess and well, I’m…” Shiro’s gaze briefly flickered to his mechanical arm. “You deserve someone who’d be able to take care of you properly; someone… complete.”

Allura didn’t say anything and Shiro felt the once comfortable silence between them grate against his nerves. Finally, he sighed and began to reach up to remove the crown of flowers around his head.

Royalty. What a joke. He was just… Takashi Shirogane; Ex Garrison senior instructor, Kerberos survivor, black paladin, and a soldier under the command of princess Allura.

Broken.

Incomplete.

A walking, breathing weapon that carried the same technology that destroyed her race and countless others.

Suddenly, Allura reached forward and swatted Shiro’s hand away before he was able to remove the crown. When Shiro looked at her, she had a bright flame of stubborn determination in her eyes.

“Alright,” she huffed. “Now _you_ listen to me, Shiro.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “First of all, I don’t need to be taken care of, I’m not a child, are we clear on that?”

Shiro snapped into full attention and nodded.

“Good.” Then, Allura’s tone became gentle and the blaze in her eyes mellowed. Boldly, she reached out and ran her fingers down the length of Shiro’s prosthetic until she placed it on top of his. Shiro went still and for some reason, he felt electricity jolt down his spine and his heartbeat quickened.

“I don’t care.” She said while she traced the nooks and screws on the back of Shiro’s hand. “I think you’re perfect the way you are.” She looked up and Shiro found himself staring into her eyes. “You are one of the kindest and most wonderful people I’ve met, Shiro. But you’re always so hard on yourself.”

“Allura…” Shiro breathed. But what surprised him was that Allura lifted his mechanical arm and pressed her cheeks against the hardness of his palm. The event that happened earlier flashed before his eyes and he felt afraid that Galra technology would activate and hurt Allura.

“I don’t see you any less of a person despite how you look, what you’ve been through, or what you lack.” Allura continued and Shiro felt his heart melt when Allura pressed a lingering kiss on his palm. She smiled when Shiro moved his fingers and cupped her cheek. He smiled at her in return when she nuzzled his hand.

“You don’t know how much this means to me, Allura.” Shiro’s words were filled with emotion that reflected the look of tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her.

“Shiro,” Allura said. “Love yourself because there are people who love you.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and Allura’s closed when she leaned in to press her lips against his.

Their first kiss was brief but it said more than words ever could. Shiro never felt so much emotion before and he felt something he thought had died in him come alive again.

When they pulled apart, Shiro couldn’t take his eyes away from Allura and it even got better when she smiled radiantly at him.

“The crown really suits you, your grace.” Allura said teasingly while she rubbed the tip of her nose against his.

In response, Shiro plucked single Juniberry flower and tucked it behind Allura’s ear. The blossom was a stark magenta against her snow white hair.

“These Juniberries are okay in my book,” Shiro said as he leaned in towards her once again. “But they’re not the most beautiful in the universe, my queen.”

Allura laughed gleefully and Shiro grinned before finally closing the distance between them.

 

~

 

“Princess?” Coran called along the empty hallways. It was pretty early and the paladins were mostly still asleep. “Are you here?”

The royal adviser had searched every available room in search for the princess but unfortunately, he still hasn’t found her. This was frustrating but not odd since Allura had a habit of waking up very early to work on tuning up the castle’s defenses.

Coran reached the final room that he can check. The doors wisped open when he placed his palm on the scanner and he stepped inside.

“Prin---“ Coran started to call but he immediately snapped his mouth shut at the little surprise he saw.

The holo room projected the familiar, extinct Juniberry fields of Altea. Allura was asleep and was safely tucked in Shiro’s protective embrace. The black paladin looked serene as he slept as well and the two of them were curled up on a sunny patch of grass while surrounded by magenta blossoms.

“Finally.” Coran sighed with a smile on his face and He twiddled the end of his mustache thoughtfully. “About damn time, these two.”

Coran turned around and left the holo room to give Shiro and Allura some privacy in the loving security of each other’s arms.  

He’ll let them sleep in today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think about the story! 
> 
> Update: [Shallura by Jackalopes-VLD](http://jackalopes-vld.tumblr.com/post/157279122792/shallura-request-for-lightoflunaris-you-can)


End file.
